


Sweetheart

by Scandalmuss



Series: Challenge Accepted Trilogy [2]
Category: Bang&Burn (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Criminal Adrian, Jake Peralta/Bontiac Bandit Banter, M/M, Negotiator Daegan, Smut, So Many Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: Detective Daegan Raine gets the surprise of a lifetime when he gets hauled off a case to become a negotiator.The criminal he has to negotiate with?His stupid, hot nemesis, Adrian "Gammon" King.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarrionCall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionCall/gifts), [And Caroline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+Caroline).



> It's Banter time for our boys!!  
> This silly little fic snowballed into a (hopefully) funny and smutty fic. 
> 
> If you haven't had a chance, please go and binge the entire Bang & Burn comic! Both Locke and Caroline also have a Patreon too!! https://www.patreon.com/bangandburncomic/overview

“Detective Raine? He asked to speak with you, specifically.”

“Me? Did he say why?”

The uniformed officer shakes his head and hands Daegan a bulletproof vest that says NEGOTIATOR in big white letters. As he velcros himself in, he wonders why the hell he got pulled off of a case, to come talk to some guy who took an entire apartment floor hostage. He's never done negotiation in this sort of context and he's baffled as to why he was requested by name. He hands over his gun and takes a deep breath.

He pulls his braid back and starts to tuck it into a bun as he gets all the details from the officer: no actual shots fired, an old lady called it in, unusually calm for a hostage situation etc., before he heads up.

If it's someone he's put away before, he's hopeful he'll remember the case quickly. Daegan's not in any hurry to fuck up his first negotiation.

The apartment building is one of the older ones in this district, pale red brick, some cracked, some not, cover the outside. There are no smashed windows and aside from the dead looking plants out front, the building looks like it’s maintained well. The inside, however, smells like it's been damp for at least a decade and there's an overwhelming smell of cabbage. Daegan shivers. _Thank christ I live in a condo. Fuck this smell._ He climbs the steps all the way to the third floor, inwardly praising his condo even more. He's by no means out of shape, being a busy detective keeps him fit, but there's just something about shitty apartment stairs that winds a person. Daegan gets to main landing and opens the access door. “Hello?” he calls out. “My name is Detective Daegan Raine and I've come unarmed as requested. Where are you?” He hears a chuckle from behind one of the doors. It slowly opens and a tall, muscular and heavily tattooed man in a ski mask steps out, his gun casually held in his right hand.

“Hey Sweetheart, did you miss me?”

Daegan immediately glares at the masked figure’s tone. “I beg your pardon?”

“Awww, sugar! I thought you'd recognize me!” the figure laughs.

“What the-” Daegan let's himself get a better look at the man. He's still too far away to make out most of the tattoos, but then Daegan's eyes zero in on the familiar death moth throat tattoo.

Any nervousness or tension in his body just washes away in anger. “”King?! Are you fucking joking?”

Adrian “Gammon” King has been the bane of Daegan's existence since they first met, five years prior. Regardless of what King often says, he has literally never been helpful when asked and Daegan wants to wring his neck most of the times they meet. Yet he always pops up whenever Daegan needs help from someone on the inside of the city's crime circuit. Which, depending on which one of them you ask, is either a blessing or a curse.

King also flirts to the point where Daegan almost gets written up about it; he's tried to maintain his professionalism over the years, but then King swoops in with a “sweetheart” and Daegan's face flushes immediately. He _hates_ Adrian King so. much.

But, there's a small (insignificant, _really_ ) part of him that gets excited when an opportunity with King comes up. Daegan’s not blind. Adrian is fucking gorgeous, absolutely his type (charismatic asshole) and cocky. But for his personal safety and to keep his job, only Daegan knows this. Well, he hopes only he knows this.

He can't even imagine if Adrian knew. The flirting would amp up so much that that tiny part of Daegan might actually start to believe that King is interested and not just toying with him, thus becoming a huge part of him and he just can't have that. He's a professional for fuck sakes.

Daegan crosses his arms over the vest and glares at King. “So what the hell is going on here?”

“Ahhh, you know.” King takes off the ski mask and he’s _still_ as handsome as ever. “It's been like, months since I last seen you and I figured you missed me.” His grin is of the shit-eating variety and Daegan wants to shoot him.

“You're _not_ telling me you took an entire floor in this apartment building hostage, _just_ to talk to me, right?”

King laughs loudly, “Naw. Can you imagine, though?” He leans against the wall while still laughing at his own joke.

Every second spent in King's presence is eating away at Daegan's patience. He's _not_ flattered that King would absolutely pull this kind of stunt just to see him. Absolutely not. “Well, you've seen me, can we just finish this thing then?” He deadpans.

An elderly woman pokes her head out of her apartment and looks at King. “Did you tell him about the car thing?”

Daegan picks his jaw off the floor and clears his throat to get her attention. “Ma'am? Hi, yes, I'm going to need you to go back inside till we're done here.” He summons his Very Official police voice, “This is an active crime scene ma'am and I'd like you to remain indoors, please.”

 She takes one look at him before raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Gammon said he wouldn't shoot me. Didn't you, dear?”

King nods, “I did tell her that, yeah.”

“Oh my fucking God.” Daegan runs his hands down his face. This hot as hell man is _barely_ holding a whole apartment floor hostage and is flirting too much and...and... _Fuck._ Daegan takes a deep, hopefully zen, breath and levels King with a glare again.”What car thing is she talking about?”

“Oh! Yeah!” King has the audacity to look delighted and it makes Daegan pat where his gun normally sits. “ ‘member that parts ring you asked me about forever ago?”

“Yes…?”

“So get this! Turns out I knew the guy in charge!”

“You what?!” Months upon MONTHS of research had gone into that now dead case. _King saw that idiot's name at least half a dozen times!_

“Yeah, some dude I knew when I was younger! But don't worry, I “convinced” him to take an early retirement! Now no more car ring!” King bows dramatically. “You are welcome, sugar!”

It's a struggle not to roll his eyes, but Daegan manages.  “That sounds like you killed him, Adrian.”

King is about to answer before a bright smile graces his stupidly handsome features. “Adrian? Are we finally on first name basis?! I mean, I know I use yours when I'm jacking off-”

“Fuck! Alright, that's enough of that!” Daegan throws up his arms to block the image of King miming masturbation. He doesn't need to know what that looks like.

“Why are you such a prude?” The little old lady's voice cuts through again.

_How has this gotten so out of hand?!_ “MA'AM,” Daegan starts, “This is a police matter and doesn't concern you. Please stay inside your apartment. Maybe even just lock the door, okay?” He knows he sounds condescending, but he's lost most of his control here and it's stressing him out.

She just snorts, mumbles something only King catches and he laughs with her, before she shuts the door.

Daegan knows better than to ask, but at this point? Fuck it. “What did she say?” he sighs.

“You really wanna know?” King waits for Daegan's barely there nod. “She said you could probably use a good dicking, loosen you right up.”

“As if she used the word ‘dicking’.”

King grins, “Oh sweetheart, you know me so well. She said ‘lay’, but you an’ me  both know that you need some good dick to chill you out.” He punctuates with a hip thrust.

Daegan holds up his hand. “Just...okay. I'm going to step outside for a moment and I'll be right back, okay?”

“We'll be waiting for you.” King licks his teeth before grabbing his crotch.

“Oh my god.” Daegan spins around and starts to run down the stairs. He needs fresh air. He needs to not be near the man who he has absolutely jerked off to. Recently. Like last night, recently. He needs a kick of reality again. He gets outside and must look like he feels because suddenly he's surrounded by concerned officers.

“Are you okay?” someone asks him.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay.” He waves off their concern. “Just needed some fresh air.” With that, he gulps in a few lungfuls, happy for the reprieve. His heart rate slowly settles again, he can't believe he let King just take control like that. The voice in his head, unhelpfully answers back, _You like it when he takes control._

“Anyways!” he kinda shouts, startling nearby officers. “I need something to coax him out with. We're dealing with Gammon.”

“Holy shit, really? This is so unlike him!”

“Yeah, I know. But there's gotta be something I can use to get him to pay attention to me. To show that I'm serious.”

A few officers that know of his _situation_ with Gammon snicker behind his back. He's flipping them the bird when a young officer sidles up to him with a piece of paper. “This should do it, Sir.”

Daegan's eyes cast over the sheet and he grins madly. “This is perfect. We’ve been searching so long for this!” He memorizes the few lines of info and heads back upstairs, ready to finally win a battle with King. He gets up to the third landing again, smug look on his face, when he sees the little old lady talking to King _again_. “MA'AM!” he shouts.”INSIDE, NOW!” He angrily points to her door. She frowns at him and slams the door. Daegan’s eyes zoom in on something other than a gun in King's hand. “What did she give you?!”

King tucks whatever it is in his back pocket. “You only get to find out if you're a good boy.” He gives Daegan the Up Down.

Daegan knows he's blushing but he still attempts to stare King down while ignoring that come on. “We know where _she_ is, Adrian.”

Even the first name use slips by King as he steps away from the wall, a suddenly very angry look on his face. “Who the fuck are you talking about?”

“Your mom?” Daegan smiles, the smugness coming back to him as King gets more pissed off by the second. “We found her, so now you make a choice. Either you let me walk you outta here in cuffs and you get to see her at your trial, or I'll make sure she personally has to identify your body at the morgue. Your choice.” He winks for good measure because it feels so fucking good to have something on King for once. Tonight, he may even open that special bottle of whiskey he's had for a few years, to celebrate.

King looks like he ready to fucking blow up, he even reaches for his gun before he lets loose on Daegan. “You better just be fucking joking, Raine.” His voice is pitched so low, that there's a tiny thread of fear coursing through Daegan.

Daegan just shrugs and crosses his arms. He's got zero fucks to give at this point.

That does it. “OH, YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!” King roars, gun aimed at Daegan.

A _real_ reaction from King has just pumped Daegan with all the adrenaline. His taunt is out of his mouth before he's even thought it through. “Oh yeah? Why don't you fuck me yourself, you coward!” His eyes widen comically when he realizes what he's just said. And what he can _never, ever take back._

Even King's guard is down now, gun back at his side, jaw left hanging.

“TOLD YA!” The old woman's voice echoes from her apartment.

“NOT NOW!” They yell at her door.

The silence that fills the hallway is so heavy with anticipation; it's like they're both waiting for the other to speak, but no one wants to be the first. Daegan attempts a hail Mary. “Would you believe me if I said I didn't mean that?”

Adrian shakes his head. There's nothing cocky about him right now. He looks so serious that it makes Daegan struggle.

_Well, shit._ _So now what?_ Daegan asks himself. It's not like they can give in to carnal urges and fuck in the hallway. He's a damn good cop and he's not about to waste tax payer's dollars on the SWAT team outside, waiting for him to get railed against the wall. He straightens up and makes meaningful eye contact with Adrian. “We're gonna let the hostages go, okay?”

“And then what?” Adrian's voice is unusually soft.

Daegan shoves down every single non-job-related-feeling he has. “Then it's just you and me.”

 

……

 

The few hostages, including the busybody old lady, have all been let go and are safely outside. Daegan also made Adrian give him his gun. Daegan checks over the comms to make sure everything is okay out there before he turns around to face Adrian. He swallows down his nerves as he registers how much more quiet it seems with just the two of them in the building. Before anything happens between them, if it happens, _dear god I hope something happens_ , Daegan needs to know, “Why did you do this, Adrian?” There's no accusation in his tone, no anger, it's like just two normal people, talking about their weekend plans.

Adrian walks right into Daegan's space, smirking when Daegan flinches. He leans down to whisper against his ear, “It _was_ to see you.” He pulls back but not out of Daegan's space at all. In fact, he's probably closer.

_Fuck._

Daegan wants to point out that there are other ways to see him, but no words are coming out of his mouth with Adrian _this_ close.

“So now what?” Adrian's voice is impossibly soft and hot all at once and Daegan hates his stupid body for leaning into him.

He swallows loudly, “You know you're leaving in cuffs, right?” _Yes. Get the logistical shit out of the way before you put your tongue in his mouth._

Adrian shrugs, “Figured as much.” He smiles and leans in closer, his hand cupping Daegan's face. “So what happens between now and then?” His thumb starts stroking along Daegan's cheekbone.

Daegan has never been this close to King and he nearly goes cross-eyed, trying to take it all in; he's so goddamned handsome, but also a “bad boy” and fuck if that isn't right up Daegan's stupid alley. Gently, as if he's afraid it'll spook Adrian, he rests his hands on his chest, he even caves and gives Adrian's pecs a squeeze. “Oh my God.” He whispers. _They are fucking incredible and..jesus christ they’re pierced._

“I can make em dance for you if you want,” Adrian teases, but then he's flexing and the pecs bounce and Daegan makes a sound like a startled Victorian woman and Adrian is laughing at him. He starts to nuzzle at Daegan’s neck, each brush sending chills down the detective’s spine. “You’re easy to tease, know that?”

“Oh, shut up.” Daegan barely shoves him away before he’s got his fingers wrapped around Adrian’s tank straps, hauling him back in for a long-awaited kiss. The second Adrian’s mouth is on his, he lets go of the tank straps, only to wrap his arms around Adrian’s neck; if he’s doing this, which he abso-fucking-lutely is, he needs Adrian as close as he can possibly get him. The kiss is just a mess of them both trying to cram in four years worth of pining into a single kiss.

Daegan yields immediately to Adrian's tongue as it delves into his mouth; he's already short of breath, but he doesn't fucking care. He's finally, _finally_ got Adrian's hulking frame boxing him in after wanting it for so long and it's intoxicating. His body is firm and his hands are already grasping desperately at Daegan's sides, frustrated because of the bulletproof vest.

“This fucking thing.” Adrian pulls back, frowning at the vest. “I mean, I wanna fuck you in it because- well, come on, sugar.” He grins, a little out of breath. “But it's kinda in the way right now.” He starts to pull at the velcro straps but Daegan stops him.

“As much as I want it, we're not going to fuck in this hallway, Adrian. I- I can't with all those officers and people outside. It's just not how I pictured this happening.”

Adrian's eyes light up, “How _did_ you picture it happening?” He moves back in and gets up in Daegan's space again. “Was it all romantic like? Did I buy you flowers? Or did I fuck you in the interrogation room, right over the table?” He pitches his voice even lower, “I'd still be able to fuck you while cuffed to the table too, you know.”

“Fuck sakes.” Daegan sighs. It's not like he wasn't already hard, but the way Adrian describes what he wants to do to him...it's making him want to cave. “Just...not today, okay?”

“So...we can later on?” Confusion looks hot on him for some ridiculous reason that Daegan is not ready to deal with.

“Maybe when we're not at a crime scene, Adrian.”

Adrian snorts, “It's like, barely a crime. I'll probably get a slap on the wrist. Say I was high or whatever. Do community fucking service.” He grinds up against Daegan's hard cock. “And then I'll come find you.”

Panic rises in Daegan. He absolutely can NOT have a known drug lord just coming over to his condo. Or God forbid, the station, although he knows Adrian's not that stupid. He curves his hand around the side of Adrian's neck. “I think it's better if I come find you, don't you think?”

“We don't exactly hang out at the same place, Dae.” He chuckles.

_Well that nickname is gonna kill me_. “Like I don't know you hang out at Honeypot? What kind of detective do you take me for?” He pouts, fingers still stroking the short hair at the back of his head. “I know that Honeypot has back rooms, too. And I know no one is going to expect a cop to hang out, let alone a cop who wants a certain _someone_ to just fuck him already. It's been _years_ , Adrian.” He grinds against Adrian, to drive his desperate point home.

Adrian's body responds and he starts to grind back. It's pretty much high school dry humping, but it's getting the job done. “You okay going back to work with dried come on your pants?” He tries to tease but he's nearly breathless so it comes out husky.

Daegan mumbles a non coherent response and grabs Adrian's face because they should be kissing, not talking. Words are useless right now. The pressure of being touched but not nearly enough is driving Daegan mad. He hooks a leg around Adrian's waist and thankfully he gets with the program, hoisting Daegan's entire body up so both legs are wrapped around his waist. Daegan's shoulders hit the wall with the force of Adrian's first real thrust and his broken moan echoes in the empty hallway.

“Just wait- just wait till it's the real thing.” Adrian pants in his ear. “I'm gonna fuck you so good, sugar. ‘m gonna fill you up, make sure you won't ever forget my cock.”

Daegan's moans get louder. He wants that so much, he wants Adrian's thick cock fucking him into one of those skeazy couches that all clubs seem to have. He pulls Adrian in for a kiss just as his orgasm ricochets in his body. “Yes, babe, yes!” He starts chanting as Adrian's thrusts speed up. Daegan gets crushed into the wall with a boneless Adrian, orgasm crashing through him. Daegan's hand sits on Adrian's skyrocketing pulse point, fingers loosening their white knuckle hold.

Adrian pulls back to rest his forehead against Daegan's. “Fuck…” he breathes out.

“Yeah,” Daegan agrees. There's not much to be said now. They're both coming down from one hell of a high and just their ragged breathing can be heard. Once his brain comes back online and his feet are on the floor, he's surprised he doesn't feel guilty. Even when he looks at Adrian, with his flushed cheeks and messy hair, there's no guilt. What just happened has honestly been a long time coming, so he actually feels lighter, and happy?

“You gonna cuff me now?” Adrian asks. There's something in his voice that Daegan can't place, but he knows he's feeling it too.

He reaches for Adrian again, but there's no urgency in the kiss this time. More of a We're Not Done Yet kind of kiss. They step apart and it's starting to feel sappy and just, that's not right. If it was, Daegan would have to rethink his feelings about Adrian King and he doesn't want to. This was about pleasure only, he has to remind himself.

He clears his throat authoritatively, “Hands in front, please.” He goes through the Miranda rights while cuffing Adrian, zoning out to his own voice. Daegan has to look the part of a cop now, so he pushes everything to the back of his mind and starts to walk Adrian downstairs. Once he gets him outside, it's a whirlwind of activity, Adrian's quickly put in the back of a cop car, the vest gets returned and Daegan gives his statement and gets told he can go home for the rest of the day.

He sits in his car and just stares at nothing. It's definitely not how he expected his day to go, but there are no regrets. (Aside from how sticky his boxers are right now, but he doesn't care.) He finds himself wishing he was the one to take Adrian to the station, if only to spend more time with him. Which...isn't how he thought he'd feel. He honestly figured it would be a one-ish time deal, a criminal fuck buddy, if you will, but he finds that he’d rather still be with Adrian right now. He sighs, rubbing his hand down his face.  

_Fuck._

He's gonna open that bottle of whiskey tonight. But it's not for celebration.

 

\------

 

Turns out Adrian was right. He claimed he was high, apologized, none of the residents pressed charges so he literally walked out of the courthouse, fine paid easily.

Daegan reads the update on King's case file just before he leaves work, inappropriate thoughts starting to cycle through his mind. Adrian is likely to celebrate his newfound freedom with a visit to Honeypot, which means Daegan is making his first visit to the club, which is favorited by the city's criminal elite.

He's had no contact with Adrian since his arrest, but he's very confident in his choice. It's been almost three weeks and Daegan is _hungry_ and he bets Adrian is no better.

The whiskey bottle is nearly empty from the night of Adrian's arrest, but as soon as Daegan's home, he shoots what's left of it before he starts to get ready. A baseball cap is the best he can think of in terms of a disguise; he's likely to see criminals he's dealt with over his career and he really doesn't want to draw attention to himself.

There's no doubt in his mind about what is going to happen tonight, so Daegan takes a shower, spending a torturous amount of time opening himself up. He's not assuming they're going to have time for any foreplay tonight and he just wants to be ready. When he's out of the shower, he lubes up the plug he’d bought ages ago and shudders as he slides it in. It's been awhile since he's felt this full and he smiles knowing that it won't be much longer before it's no longer a plug in him, but Adrian.

He gets dressed in a Henley and jeans, tucks his hair into a doubled ponytail, poking it through the back of the hat and he's ready to leave.

 

…..

 

Honeypot raises Daegan's blood pressure immediately. It looks like the exact opposite of the kind of place he should be going into. The heavy bass can be heard thumping from the sidewalk and it quickly can be felt in Daegan's chest. He gets in line and waits his turn. There's a fake ID in his wallet, but he's not expecting to get carded here.

Daegan gets to the front of the line and is about to push his way in but a large hand stops him.

“Private party tonight. You on the list?”

His heart races, he wasn't expecting a guest list at this dive. There's no way Adrian has added him as Daegan or Raine and flushes at the most likely option. “If I said I was ‘Sweetheart’, would I be on the list?”

The bouncer flips the paper on his clipboard and smirks. He steps to the side, arm out wide, “Welcome to Honeypot, _Sweetheart_.”

Daegan makes sure he's past the bouncer before he rolls his eyes. _Fucking, Gammon._ But also, he's excited that Adrian knew he'd be here so he can't hold too much of a grudge.

The inside of Honeypot is pretty much exactly how he pictured it. It's dark, aside from the neon lights behind the bar and all over the dance floor. It smells like sex, sweat and booze and the mass of grinding bodies on the dance floor are definitely the cause of most of the scents in the air. There are leather banquettes around the room and they are covered in people Daegan recognizes from rap sheets and line ups. He shivers a little as he makes his way through the crowd. He pulls his hat down a little as he passes the bar, he's trying not to make eye contact with anyone but it's a struggle while he's looking for Adrian.

He finally spots him at the back, arms spread out across the back of the leather banquette, eyes hungrily taking in the bodies on the dance floor.

Daegan takes a deep breath and walks in front of him, blocking his view. Adrian is clearly about to tell him to fuck off, but the second his eyes meet Daegan's, a slow, sinister smile graces his features.

“Sweetheart,” he sing songs. “I was worried you wouldn't make it.” Adrian stands suddenly, crowding Daegan in. He runs his fingers along the brim of Daegan's hat in amusement, then slides them down Daegan's cheek. He leans in to talk directly into his ear. “Have you missed me, Sugar? Cuz I sure fucking missed you.”

There's no sense in pretending he's being casual about this. “You know I have.” Daegan says against his neck, fingers roaming over Adrian's chest. He looks up and makes eye contact with Adrian. “Any chance you want to move this reunion?”

Adrian grunts his approval and grabs a handful of Daegan's ass, inadvertently shifting the plug and making Daegan moan. Adrian looks fucking delighted and because he’s an asshole, he presses the plug on purpose and Daegan shifts up into him.

“Don't- don’t be a dick.” Daegan groans, squeezing Adrian's bicep.

Adrian chuckles, “So sensitive, sweetheart.” He thankfully removes his hand and takes Daegan by the wrist, tugging him towards the back of the club. There's another bouncer there and Adrian pokes the man in the chest. “No one and I mean fucking no one comes back here, got it?”

The bouncer is taller than Adrian but looks intimidated as fuck. He nods quickly and pulls back a thick velvet curtain.

The hallway behind the curtain is softly lit, not on purpose of course, the lighting is just crap. Daegan expects to be pulled into one of the rooms but Adrian turns and pushes him up against the wall. His mouth is on Daegan's before he can even question the change. The hat gets shoved off, Adrian eager to have more access. The kiss is desperate, Adrian is licking into Daegan's mouth, while his hands start pushing Daegan's shirt up.

Daegan pulls away for a breath and slaps Adrian's hands away from his shirt. “What did I say about fucking in a hallway?”

Adrian's hands get grabby again, “Sugar, my dick is so hard, I barely remember what I just drank.” As if to prove his point, he grinds up against Daegan.

And that...that is a hard cock. His mouth starts to water as he tries to focus them both by putting his hands on Adrian's waist. “You're not fucking me in a goddamn hallway, King.”

“Right, right.” Adrian laughs. “Skeazy couch or the interrogation table. I remember now.“ He links his fingers with Daegan's and pushes open a door on their right.

The room he pulls them into is clearly one used for “paying customers”. It's meant to look fancy but Daegan just takes a second to pray that they've steam cleaned all of this velvet. Retro gold velvet squares cover the walls and even the square U-shaped couch is covered completely in the same gold velvet. There's a privacy curtain tied up on both sides, but it seems useless with it already being in a private room.  

Adrian still pulls the curtains down so there's very little extra space for them. His hands curve around Daegan's waist, “Is this better?”

Daegan nods, his arms wrapping around his neck. He leans in so his lips are barely touching Adrian's. “Now fuck me, you coward.”

“Gladly.” Adrian chuckles. His fingers slip under Daegan's Henley and he pushes it up and over his head. After that, there's nothing slow about how they undress each other, after a years of wanting, neither of them are going to go slow. Adrian sits down on the couch and pulls a willing Daegan onto his lap. “Look at your fucking body,” Adrian says in wonder, hands caressing their way over his shoulders and down his arms.

“Yeah,” Daegan says breathlessly, barely registering Adrian's words because he's trying to take in the complete image of Adrian's body. His eyes follow the tattoos down his chest and stomach, lingering on the brass knuckles just underneath his bellybutton. Granted, there's a rock hard cock resting against it too, which grabs most of his attention and Daegan is so fucking glad that Adrian wasn't lying about its girth. He reaches out to wrap his fingers around it, as Adrian grabs his ass cheeks in both hands and squeezes.

The plug slides out a little before Adrian starts to rock it in and out, eyes watching Daegan's expressions. “You're so good for me, sweetheart. ‘member what I said about good boys?”

Daegan's brain tries to focus on that memory, he scrunches his eyes shut after a quick thrust of the plug. “Uh, uhhh no?” he whines, rocking his hips towards Adrian's hands.

“I told you that only good boys get to see what that little old lady gave me, remember?”

Memories of that pain in the ass old lady flash to forefront and he snorts. “Okay, now I do.”

“Good.” Adrian lets go of the plug and grabs something from his discarded pants. Daegan can't help but laugh when he sees what he's holding.

“She gave you lube and a condom?!”

“She sure did.” Adrian laughs. “Thought for sure we'd just get naked and fuck in that hallway. She wanted us to “be safe”.”

“Oh my God!” Daegan runs a hand down his face. “God forbid I ever have to go back to that place.” He could never face her again without turning beet red.

“I'm sending her a fucking gift basket after tonight.” Adrian grabs his ass again.

Daegan snickers, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Adrian's shoulder. That moment of lightheartedness should seem out of place while they're both naked and hard, but it’s not. There's always been a humorous undercurrent to their relationship, so of course it shows up before they have sex. Daegan sits up again, and smiles at Adrian.

It apparently takes him off guard because he just stares at him like a deer caught in headlights, before he takes a deep breath and pulls Daegan down into a kiss. This kiss is different but no less passionate than their other kisses. They're skin to skin so they're both taking every opportunity to feel everything they've ever wanted to. Hips start rocking, cocks rub together, sweat starting to show, they sound obscene but it turns them on more. Adrian starts to pull at the plug, inching it out while he massages Daegan's ass cheek. He smirks at the size of the plug, before he slicks up two fingers and presses them in.

Daegan's hips rock back into the push pull of his fingers, he's more than open enough for that. “More.” He mumbles against Adrian's lips. Three fingers make his breath hitch, he cups Adrian's face as he rides the fingers inside of him.

It doesn't take much to convince Adrian that he's ready for the next step, he keeps trying to shift up on Adrian's lap, but only after he starts trying to grab the condom, does Adrian take the hint.

Adrian's fingers slip out and Daegan immediately feels the loss. He's been plugged and ready so long that it feels weird to be empty and gaping. The condom gets rolled on and there's barely a moment to breathe before Adrian's cock is pushing into him. This part they do go a bit slower than they'd like, Adrian starts to kneading the spot behind Daegan's balls as he sinks in deeper and deeper.

Daegan is a fucking mess. The sensations of being full and having his perineum massaged feels like too much of a good thing, all he can do is groan against Adrian.

“Wanted this for so long, sugar.” Adrian growls, his hands gripping Daegan's hips.

“Me too.” Daegan lifts his hips and brings them back down slowly; even with the pre-preparation, it's been awhile and he's not looking to get injured here. He finally gets into a good rhythm of fucking himself on Adrian's cock, his hands grasping onto Adrian's shoulders for added leverage. Adrian keeps looking at him like he wants to eat him alive and it's pushing Daegan closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, he gets a stitch in his side and he twists uncomfortably on Adrian's lap. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

It breaks Adrian out of his sex haze and he cups Daegan's face in concern. “What happened?”

“Just a stitch.” Daegan hisses, massaging his side. “Sorry.”

“Come ‘ere.” Adrian kisses him and stands, slipping out in the process. “You've been doing all the work, lemme take over.”

Daegan looks gratefully at the couch and decides to cushion his head on some pillows with his ass up in the air, ready for the taking.

Adrian grunts appreciatively. “Someday I'm gonna eat the hell out of this ass.” He gives it a slap, jostling Daegan on his nest of pillows.

When nothing happens immediately after that, Daegan turns his face to glare at him. “What are you? Hourly? Come on!”

“The sass on this ass!” Adrian laughs before giving Daegan's ass a squeeze. He covers Daegan's body with his own and whispers in his ear. “You'll get it, whenever I'm ready to give it, sweetheart.” But he waits all of two seconds before he plunges back into Daegan's ass, each thrust just as intense as the last.  

It takes Daegan way longer than he would like, to realize that Adrian isn't even touching him. He turns his head and feels the lust flooding through him multiply. Adrian is pounding into him, glistening muscular arms at his sides, hips pumping rhythmically, his eyes focussed on where his cock is thrusting into Daegan's hole. “Fuuuuuck.” He groans into the pillow. The pressure against his prostate is relentless, he's already so close to coming and the sounds Adrian is making aren't helping him hold off his orgasm.

Finally, Adrian's hands are back on his hips, the loud slapping of hips to ass turning into a silent, deep grind, just their combined moans filling up the room. Adrian breathes heavily as he continues to fuck into Daegan. His hand slips from the sweat and he just gives in, letting his body cover Daegan's once more.

Everything about this new position is better. Adrian's cock slips in deeper, they get to be wrapped around each other and Adrian can get a good grasp on Daegan's cock. “Won't last long-” he chokes out as Adrian starts to stroke him roughly.

"Don't care.” Adrian mouths against the back of his neck. He grinds a few more times before his hips stutter and his loud groan vibrates through Daegan's skin.

Deep down, Daegan wishes they weren't using a condom so he could actually feel himself being filled up by Adrian's come, but he knows that's not wisest thing. However, he still gets to deal with the full bodied shiver Adrian is having on top of him, cock pulsating in him. Adrian's strokes are getting faster and Daegan chokes out a sob as he comes all over Adrian's hand and the couch. His hips keep weakly pushing back onto Adrian's cock, as he deals with the aftershocks of his own release.

They both fully collapse on the couch, chests heaving, bodies covered in sweat and come. Adrian eventually pushes up on Daegan's back to lift himself up into a sitting position. Daegan groans, stretching out his arms, shifting so he's sitting too.

There's no immediate need to cuddle or anything which makes sitting there feel awkward. Daegan just stares at his bare thighs, not wanting to make eye contact just yet. He feels sated in a way he hasn't in far too long and he already wants to know when they can do this again. He rolls his eyes internally at himself for already being so fucking thirsty.

Adrian's hand lands on his thigh, “Don’t suppose we could make this an every week thing, hey?” He teases.

Daegan looks at him curiously. “Are you saying it like a joke so you can take it back if I say no?”

“Would you say no?”

Daegan sighs. “No, I wouldn't. But I can't come to this club every damn week. I already get weird glances when the topic of you comes up at work.”

“Do you?”

“Don't be ridiculous, Adrian. You flirt so fucking much that my entire squad knows about it!”

“Well excuse me for telling the world how much I want you.”

This time he does roll his eyes at Adrian. “Do you remember the song you made up that one time? I swear to God someone has it as their ringtone now.”

Adrian laughs, “Fuck off, really?”

“Yes! Fuck off, really!” He stands to start getting dressed again. His irritation is really just on the surface, nothing deeper. He knows how good they are together and it's a struggle not to say something like that. He pulls on his jeans while Adrian watches him carefully.

“I kinda like this reverse striptease. You have to go from all fucked out to looking like a serious human again.” He's still lounging on the couch, spent cock resting against his thigh and a grin on his face. He grabs the forgotten plug and studies it. “I feel like we ought to get you a new one, maybe a bit bigger? You know, just in case.”

Daegan glares at him half-heartedly and grabs the plug, shoving it awkwardly into his pocket.

“Either you need to wear looser jeans or we should've put that plug back in you.”

A shiver goes down Daegan's spine at the suggestion. “Oh, fuck off.”

Adrian gets up and struts over to him. “Afraid I don't have another one in me just yet, sugar.” He cups Daegan's face and leans down to kiss him. They quickly get carried away, but Daegan manages to take a step back from Adrian's grabby hands.

“Knock it off, I'm never gonna get out of here if you keep that up.” Daegan chastises. He thinks about what he's just said and he instantly regrets it because now Adrian has his hand on his own cock again.

“I said I couldn't keep it up right now, but if you give me awhile, I'm sure we could fit in a round two.”

“Oh holy fuck.” Daegan shakes his head. “Why do I like you so much?”

Adrian just gestures to his entire gorgeous. “Obviously this.”

“I'm leaving, Adrian!” He says more for himself than Adrian. Daegan yanks open the curtains and opens the door to Adrian's ridiculous laughter.

“But babe! When will I see you again?” Adrian calls out.

Daegan picks up his discarded hat in the hallway and shoves it onto his head. “As long as you're not at my place or the precinct, or this fucking place again-” he gestures around him, -"it doesn't matter.”

“Blowjobs in my Caddy, got it.” Adrian salutes him and turns back into the room to hopefully get dressed.

Slack-jawed, Daegan stares at the open door.

_What the fuck did I just sign up for?_

 

\------

 

There's a knock on the door and even though that young man from the hostage event had been so kind to her, Agnes is still a little nervous about unknown people knocking. She squints through the peephole and sees a delivery boy behind a giant package.  _What on earth?_   After clarifying that the gift is indeed meant for her, she accepts the massive basket wrapped in all colours of cellophane, setting it down on her kitchen table. Once she makes her way through the wrapping, she's bombarded with the scents of baked goods, chocolates and assorted other items. The card is buried behind a tube of chocolate wafers; she's so confused as to why this package is for her and she's hoping the card makes some sense.

 

_Agnes,_

_You really came through for me with that lube and condom, doll! We BOTH appreciated it. Enjoy the "treats"._

_Gammon_

 

Agnes squeezes the apparently not-so-empty envelope and turns it upside down, only to have half a dozen joints fall into the basket. A slow smile spreads across her features and she just laughs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in my Challenge Accepted Trilogy, the next and last installment will be Kingsman related!


End file.
